An electronic device, such as a notebook computer, may in some cases be capable of running multiple virtual machines, such as where each virtual machine is associated with a different operating system. A hypervisor, also called a virtual machine monitor, may launch and monitor the virtual machines. A hypervisor may execute on a higher privilege level than the operating system because the hypervisor may control the operating system, such as controlling which operating system is executed. As a result, a security problem that threatens the hypervisor may threaten the virtual machines as well.